Candente Pelirroja!
by CoLoMbItChY
Summary: Ginny, la ardiente pelirroja, distintas parejas distintas historias...


JUGANDO A MEDICOS CON MI HERMANITO RON Aquel juego inocente que tanto habíamos jugado, se nos escapo de las manos, el sentir las manos de Ron recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, hizo que la excitación nos dejara llevar, haciendo lo que nunca nos habríamos imaginado.

No habíamos ido a la casa del pueblo desde que murió la abuelita, echábamos de menos a nuestros amigos del pueblo, pero mamá no nos dejaba ir solos llevábamos más de dos años sin ir, solíamos cartearnos todas las semanas con nuestros amigos para no perder el contacto, aquella semana recibimos una buena noticia, se casaba el hermano mayor de Luna, mi mejor amiga del pueblo, nos habían invitado a la boda a todos, mis padres no podían ir, así que nos enviaron a Ron y a mi.

Estábamos locos de contentos, era nuestro primer viaje juntos sin nuestros padres, la primera vez que nos dejaban estar solos en una casa a los dos, el viaje se me hizo largo y aburrido, Ron ni siquiera me hablaba, llevaba sus narices metidas en aquel videojuego portátil que Hermi le había regalado por su cumpleaños, yo miraba el asfalto, pensando lo guapa que estaría con el traje de dama de honor, la verdad es que ella había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, me mandó unas fotografías de las pruebas del traje para que la viera, le habían crecido los pechos tanto o más que a mi, ya no éramos las niñas, aquellas niñas pequeñas que jugaban con los chicos a trepar a los árboles, sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos vuelto mujeres.

En la estación nos estaban esperando Luna y su primo con el coche, el primo de ella era un poco mayor que mi hermano, tenía 18 años, mi hermano no los cumplía todavía, Luna y yo teníamos la misma edad, nos llevábamos un par de días de diferencia, la última vez que nos habíamos visto era para nuestro 14° aniversario, que lo celebramos juntas en la casa del pueblo, la verdad es que cuando la vi casi no la reconozco, ahora era un poco más alta que yo, se había teñido el pelo rubio e iba maquillada, nos llevaron a casa, la tía de Luna nos había limpiado todo el piso, y llenado la nevera de comida, ella se encargaba de cuidarnos las plantas de la abuelita cuando estábamos fuera. Luna y su primo fueron a su casa y nos dejaron en la nuestra, Ron y yo empezamos a recorrer la casa, todo nos traía recuerdos, corretear por aquellos pasillos largos y oscuros, jugar al escondite, decidimos subir al desván, era nuestro escondite favorito pasábamos horas muertas allí, jugando con las ropas viejas, buscando dentro de los baúles cosas, empezamos a inspeccionar y todo estaba igual que recordábamos, en uno de aquellos baúles encontramos la maletita del juego de médicos, era uno de nuestros preferidos, aunque a nuestra abuelita no le gustaba que nos toqueteáramos semidesnudos.

Ron me propuso bajar a la habitación y recordar los viejos tiempos, así que bajamos correteando las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación, me dijo que me tocaba hacerme la enferma y accedí, salí de la habitación y piqué como hacía siempre, él me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar.

-¿Qué tal esta señora-Pues mire no me encuentro muy bien me duele un poco el pecho y la barriga.

-Muy bien desnúdese y túmbese sobre la camilla.

Me quité la ropa depositándola en la silla doblada, sin prisas, mientras tanto Ron preparaba los utensilios del medico, me tumbé sobre la cama con las braguitas blancas puestas, mi hermano empezó a explorarme, empezó a acaríciame la barriga preguntando donde me dolía, yo le dije que me dolía mucho el pecho, lo esculcó, y luego empezó a palparme eso pechos que florecían pequeños y tersos, redonditos, me gustaba la sensación que me producían sus manos, Ron me miró a los ojos y me dijo:...¿ sabes como se quita el dolor de los pechos, besándolos?..., acto seguido empezó a besarlos y a pasar su lengua por encima, era una sensación extraña pero placentera, los pezones reaccionaban al contacto de sus labios, su lengua. Ron bajó una de sus manos y las metió entre mis braguitas, no me atreví a decirle nada, ya que me gustaba las sensaciones que aquello me proporcionaba, no sabía que estaba tocando, pero me daba una sensación extraña y placentera.

Ron se acostó a mi lado y susurrándome al oído me dijo que la paciente estaba muy malita y que me iba a tener que meter una inyección, me cogió la mano y la acercó a sus pantalones, y me la metió en sus genitales, yo me sonrojé al notar algo duro allí debajo, nunca lo había sentido así, y eso que cuando jugábamos a los médicos alguna vez le había tocado la colita, pero nunca de esa manera. La acaricié suavemente, Jorge se sacó los pantalones para que la acariciara mejor, me besó en los labios dulcemente y me dijo que no me asustara, pasara lo que pasara no me asustara, que intentaría no hacerme daño, me tapó con una sábana para que no viera lo que hacía, flexionó mis rodillas, colocó unas toallas debajo de mi, me dijo que si me hacía daño que lo avisara, que no quería hacérmelo, empezó a besar aquella zona, notaba como su lengua se deslizaba suavemente sobre la piel, aún no tenía muchos pelos, solo tres o cuatro que me empezaban a salir, Jorge de tanto en tanto levantaba la cabeza para ver las caras que ponía, yo no sabía por que empecé a notar como mi corazón se aceleraba, y mi respiración también, y no podía evitar empezar a gemir.

Introdujo un dedo con cuidado, me preguntó qué si me había hecho daño, le respondí que no, aunque me había molestado un poco, seguía acariciando con una mano y con la otra movía el dedo que me había metido dentro, metió otro y tampoco me dolió, estaba bastante alterada, me dijo que me iba a meter una inyección, noté como acercaba algo caliente hacia mi coñito, y lo empezaba a meter suavemente, él se iba abalanzando hacia a mi hasta colocarse entre medio de mis piernas, noté como si me rompieran por dentro, dolía un poco, pero no era desagradable, Ron acariciaba mis pechos mientras se movía dentro de mi, me dieron ganas de gritar, era una sensación muy placentera la que me dejaba sentir mi hermano dentro de mi.

El no paraba de moverse para que notara que estaba dentro de mi, empezó a besarme apasionadamente mientras que yo gritaba y gemía, noté como algo cálido me inundaba por dentro, Ron cayó extenuado sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso, yo lo abracé, y le acariciaba el pelo, cuando se levantó su pene estaba lleno de sangre, y las toallas también estaban empapadas en sangre, me asusté, y empecé a llorar, por que eso no era la regla, hacía 4 días que había dejado de tenerla, estaba muy asustada, Jorge me abrazó y me tranquilizó diciendo que era algo normal, que pasaba siempre la primera vez que a una chica la penetraban, no sabía si estaba bien lo que habíamos hecho, pero la verdad es que tampoco me lo planteaba. Ron recogió las toallas y las lavó en la pica del lavabo y llenó la bañera con agua caliente, nos limpiamos y arreglamos y nos fuimos a la boda, nadie sabe lo que pasó en aquella habitación, nadie supo nada de lo que había pasado, pero acababa de perder mi virginidad con mi hermano, estuvimos una semana en el pueblo, pero aquello no volvió, Ron me miraba pero ni siquiera me abrazaba, no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero la verdad es que deseaba volver a jugar a los médicos. Pasaron los días y regresamos a casa, en el autocar me hizo prometer que no le contaría nada de esto a nadie, yo se lo prometí, y lo guardé en secreto hasta ahora...

Ron nunca mas quiso jugar al medico conmigo, así que trate de provocarlo, me colocaba las faldas mas cortitas que tenia y las blusitas mas pegaditas, pero no fue precisamente Ron quien se fijo en eso...

Harry el mejor amigo de Ron estaba pasando las vacaciones con nosotros en la madriguera, y fue una noche antes de que yo regresara a Hogwarts que jugué al medico con el pero eso es otra historia...

Bueno si les gusto la historia solo tienen que mandarme un review!

See u later! .


End file.
